Joker: Rebirth
by SaibotReaper Productions
Summary: How much does it take to push a man to madness, was it for love, was it for revenge, or was it simply good ol'plain and simple murder for the sake of murder. Follow this pain to it's source and know the man would become to be known as Gotham's worst and most maddening criminal who would have a flare for the dramatic like the Batman. (One-Shot Story)


**Hey guys this is another one-shot story in the meanwhile as I am taking a break to de-stress my mind so I hope you enjoy this slight take on my own version of Joker Origin tale. I do hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Lemme know what yall think ok either through PM or Review ok :)**

* * *

Joker: Rebirth

Created By ZackTheReaper

" _Gotham City ooooh the stories this city holds from it's bloodsoaked streets to it's corrupt officials and civilians who turn a blind eye to those in need hehehe. All of it a sick joke so much so we dance to it's tune over and over and over again and yet no one bats an eye to the madness, ohhh I turn the madness to my own tune and with it I can dance to it even sing to it hehaha and those just like me can as well. The psychos, murderers, and those who like to dress as giant overgrown bats haeheheh, but this isn't just about that I'm gunna tell the lot of ya a story well.. I hope it's the way I remember it anyway, it's about a boy who thought he could have what all others had a normal, boring existential crisis of an existence heheha and well like all other tales he thought it would have a happy ending but this isn't one of those times. No, no, no this boy would find his place in this world hehaha and let's just say all those who couldn't smile he would help them smile, cause he saw through them the schemers, mobsters, and even the other freaks of this city hehaha.. and they all would dance to his tune_."

/Gotham University/

The university was rather quiet this time of year with fall in full swing and many students long since gone home while the few that remained either stayed in their dorms while others sat about the courtyard. However one particular student by the name of Barbara Gordon strolled about the campus with books in hand and her phone in the other, Barbara made her way up a flight of stairs to a dorm room the farthest from all the others. Making a few quick knocks the door opened to reveal a young man with a slight pale complextion and very scraggly upper and lower body with a loose fitting white button up shirt and green suspenders, his hair was a deep brown and very unkempt with it reaching down to his lower neck and his eyes were a lightish green he however had a very wide smile on his face as he looked to Barbara happy to see her. The young scraggly fellow grabbed his slightly oversized university coat and walked with Barbara in the halls as both had their books with the young man following her outside to the courtyard having lunch together she having a full tray while her friend only got an apple as both sat together.

Barbara looked to her friend seeing he was just drawing some interesting art while he took bites from his apple. "Hey Jack can I ask you a question ?" Barbara asked as she reached for his drawing hand to stop him.

He looked up with his eyes staring back at hers. "Sure Barb... umm what would you like to ask, let's just hope it isn't anything to personal like.. date wise hehe." Jack said smiling only to see Barbara was laughing. "Oh... ok what is it ?"

"Wanna tell me why you never decided to take up being an artist ?" She asked pointing to the drawing of serpent with a giant toothy smile. "I mean look at this it's creepy yet fantastic, why not do something you love rather then being well... a chemist. You know you hate science stuff."

Jack looked back to the drawing smiling slightly before back to Barbara. "Well you could say it's.. well I mean I do enjoy my art but I feel I could do more good as a chemist then I ever could drawing ya know." Jack said givin a slightly large solemn smile to her.

"True but my art is more or less for me to help express what I feel on the inside." He said as he finished the large toothy serpents grin. "It allows me to show what I want to feel on the outside, how I would like people to perceive me rather then them simply judging in silence. Plus I just want people to laugh theirs... just too much sadness in Gotham." Jack said as he looked to her with a frown

"You know if you keep at it you can make anyone laugh Jack, even me haha so chin up ok Jack." Barbara reached over and used both her fingers to turn his frown into a smile, which he continued to smile at her. "Hey listen I'm going with my.. well let's just say friend to Haly's Circus and would you want to maybe come along ?"

"I don't know Barbara, I gotta lot of work to do and besides I don't want to feel like a third wheel ok." He said smiling only for her to flick his forehead. "Hey what was that for ?" He said rubbing the thump he just received.

"You aren't a third wheel Jack and never think you are ok." Barbara said as she ruffled his already messy hair. "So get your best outfit on and me and my friend will meet ya at your room later tonight around seven ok ?"

He looked down back to his toothy smiling serpent drawing before he looked back to her with a smile. "Ok then I'll come along for you ok. Besides without my wit you would be dulled by your friend whoever he is haha."

Barbara flicked his forehead again as she finished up and went off to get ready for the night while Jack was left their to ponder things, however he did smile none the less as he collected up his things and returned to his room to get ready for the night all the while finishing up something special he planned to give Barbara as he knew in a few days her birthday would be coming up. Taking this time he begun working on the rest of the gift he had planned for Barbara as he a few hours to kill, using the time he had he went hard to work on the gift he was designing, with time passing he soon heard a knock at his door and looking at the time he couldn't believe how quickly time passed. Rushing toward the door he opened to see Barbara and a slightly taller man with dark black hair and blue eyes standing beside her who waved to Jack.

"Hey Jack uhh I hope you didn't forget we were going out tonight ?" Barbara asked as she looked seeing his hands covered in red and white paints that mixed together. "Also this here is my... uh well friend Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet ya Jack, Babs has told me abit about ya. Glad to see she has some friends outside of me haha." Dick said laughing only for Barbara to elbow him in the side annoyed slightly.

"Uhh ok. Anyway gimmie ten minutes and I'll be ready ok guys just wait out here the... rooms in abit of disrepair." Jack said as he closed the door.

Quickly scambling over his workspace Jack got to work washing his hands and face trying to clean up quickly scrapping away roughly at the dried paint and grabbing the random bits of fresh clothes he had which was a grey button up shirt and pair of black slacks along with his green suspenders, black pointy shoes. Quickly throwing some water in his hair he combed back his messy hair giving it a long slicked back appearance, locking his room quickly he was greeted to the sight of both Barbara and Dick kissing one another.

"Well I could see I wasn't intruding on anything important. Least I see you had some company Barbara." He said with his eyes narrowing slightly to Dick who looked away quickly as if he had something on his shoe.

"Well uh.. it's heh sorry Jack. I hope this hasn't changed your mind about going with us to Haly's Circus ?" Barbara asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Jack gave a big sincere smile as he looked to them. "Of course not hahah, why would it after all how can I turn down free popcorn and some acrobatics from the performers. Plus I need time out of the room like ya said Babs."

"Well then if we are all good let's get going. I have my car parked around front so let's get going or will miss the performances." Dick said as he wrapped his hand arounds Barbara's with Jack following behind.

An hour or so would pass before the trio had arrived at Haly's Circus, the entirety of the grounds was slammed pack with many citizens of Gotham arriving to the circus many people packed into the largest of the colorful tents along with Jack, Barbara, and Dick. They managed to get their seats closest to the ground floor and the show was soon underway with many performers coming out, many were rather spectacular with Jack having a smile the whole time the performances went on but as they did something rather interesting caught his eye and it was that of a young performer roughly a year or so older then Jack. The performer was dressed in flashy red and green patterned clothing with a large tricorner jester hat with bells on the end and her face was painted beautifully, a full snow like appearance from the paint she wore against a deep crimson red diamond patterns on her eyes and black lipstick smile which fit perfectly as her deep blue eyes connected with his green eyes for the briefest of moments as she twirled about the stage and gave a small curtsy toward Jack as she twirled about again to the other entertain the other patrons. Jack looked on ignoring the cheering crowds the other performers as he focused his attention on one and only thing the lone clown performer who flowed like water as she performed without any worries in the world, soon however he was knocked away from his daydreaming by Barbara.

* * *

"Hey you still with us over their Jack ?" Barbara asked as she flicked her fingers infront of his. "Or are you enjoying something your looking at hmm ?" She said smiling.

"Uh yea sorry... I was umm. Just enjoying the show was all sorry guys." Jack said till he saw both Barbara's and Dick's phones rang at the same time which was odd but abit funny.

"Crap hey listen me and Dick gotta go something important came up. Can we give you a lift home Jack ?" Barbara asked as her expression was one of guilt leaving her friend like this.

Jack simply smiled. "No it's ok Barbara. You two go on ahead I have crash to get a cab ok I'll see ya at your room later back at the university ok ?" Barbara smiled and hugged him tightly. "Ok I'll see ya later Jack."

Both quickly left Jack alone in the seats as the show went on for another hour or so and with it the fun was coming to an end, Jack was one of the first to leave once the performances were complete. However as he did he was quickly stopped when a voice called out for him and as he turned to see it was the performer who locked eyes with him earlier tonight, she walked up to him smiles and all.

"Sooo I take it you enjoyed the performances tonight friend." The performer said as she approached Jack running her finger across his jawline.

"Umm.. well yea you could say that miss ?" He said looking to the girl as she circled him playfully. "Well.. uh I never got your name but you we're pretty great out their tonight."

"Names Evelyn and you are ?" She asked smiling as she poked his cheek. Jack responded as he moved her finger away. "The names Jack Border and it's nice to meet you Evelyn." He said smiling at her.

Evelyn smiled at Jack as she got closer to him. "I couldn't help but notice you watched me the entire time at the performance. Any reason why that is deary hmm." She said smiling as she flipped over him and onto a bench beside him.

"Well I saw how amazing you were doing the performance and well I just couldn't take my eyes off ya. I hope that isn't too rude of me to enjoy your performance ?" Jack said smiling at her.

She smiled at the young man, getting closer she ran two fingers up to his chin. "Well I must say I am rather flattered by that but... I have a previous engagement I have to get to. I'm late to dinner with this guy might be fun but don't know though."

"Who's the lucky guy ?" Jack asked as she cartwheeled away with her responding to his question. "Names Roman Sionis, don't get jealous Jack hehe." She laughed as she continued cartwheeling away.

Jack smiled as she disappeared back into Haly's Circus and with it he caught a cab back to the university, upon reaching his dorm room he got in and qucikly changed into some more relaxing clothes but as he did a small peace of paper slipped out from his pants pocket. Picking it up Jack had no idea how it ended up in his pocket till he opened it, seeing it was from the girl Evelyn which surprised him as he read what the note had to say "Come back to Haly's two days from now and will continue our little chat together, you amuse me Jack so don't keep me waiting puddin xoxo Evelyn." Jack smiled as he fell back onto his bed and placed the note into his mirror so he had it to remember her and when he goes back to Haly's Circus. Jack for the first time honestly smiled his most genuine he had without the help of Barbara, closing his eyes he soon fell asleep enjoying the silence of his empty room with no care or worries in the world. The next two days went by without much consequence with Jack studying and spending time with Barbara but beyond that he didn't divulge much information on his current distractions however he cut his current conversation with Barbara short as he went out to Haly's Circus to meet up with Evelyn. He waited outside a nearby tent for her and as he did he saw the girl in a fight with an older man in a white suit, both could be overheard yelling at the other till the man walked passed Jack leaving both him and Evelyn alone.

Evelyn flipped the older man off with his back turn while Jack simply smirked. "Well I hope I wasn't interrupting you at all Evelyn ?" She simply smiled as she appeared happy to see Jack. "Nothing to worry about, just an old friend who wanted something that's all. But hey listen come on in ok, I got some cheese fries if ya want some to share ?"

Jack looked about as he entered her small trailer behind the arcade machines looking about the room he saw it was decorated fantastically and very colorful. "I must admit this is a very nice place ya got. Colorful and... very theatrical Evelyn."

She simply smiled as she bounced onto her bed reaching for the fries. "Here have a bite, I promise it's realllly goood." She tempted him as she waved it in his face. Jack reached out picking two of the fries and ate them. "Mmm very good, indeed."

"So tell me Jack what is it you do outside of watching circus performances hmm ?" She asked taking another bite of the fries. Jack as he finished off another fry. "Well I'm currently at Gotham University, and I.. well I'm going to become a chemist after I finish up."

"Hahaha !" Evelyn laughed as she nearly knocked the food off her bed. "You know your funny Jack, plus you don't look like the chemist type. You seem more like the...hmm honestly I don't know yet Jack."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing ?" He asked as he sat on a small stool beside her. She was quick to answer back. "It's... different heh, but hey come with me ok I got something I wanna show ya ok. Question do you like fast cars ?" She asked only for him to respond by simply nodding, which she grinned devishly to.

Both of them went out from her little trailer to the outskirts of Haly's Circus and their she uncovered an old slightly rusted 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, she got into the drivers seat and waved for him to come over and get in the passenger seat. Sitting inside he closed the door though the outside was slightly beaten up, the inside however was entirely cleaned and smelt like a new car which surprised him slightly.

Evelyn smiled looking at him and grinned. "Tell me Jack have you ever tried having fun outside of school, like let's just say abit of dangerous fun ?" She asked as she ignited the engine.

"Uhh not really honestly. Why ya ask ?" Jack asked as he saw Evelyn reveing the engine louder and louder with her looking to him smirking as she hit the radio with a song coming on from Guns N' Roses "Paradise City."

"Let's go have some real fun ok and not those silly textbooks either hahaha." Evelyn said as she reved the car louder with them speeding off out of Haly's Circus into the city with the radio blarring all throughout.

* * *

Evelyn howled into the night as they sped around the decayed streets of Old Gotham with Jack in the passenger side holding onto for dear life but as his heart raced and pounded harder and harder the fear turned to adrenaline and the adrenaline turned to joy as he shouted at the top of his lungs alongside Evelyn. The old camaro rushed through the old streets tearing up the pavement as both enjoyed the fun unfolding before their eyes, both even glanced to the other each seeing they were enjoying the fun of the old roads of Gotham. As Jack looked out the side with all of the city either being a depressing grey, neon lit district of delights or the more shining parts that represents the Gotham of tomorrow the only thing that mattered in this moment was the fun and lasting joy that was being had sitting beside this care free spirit of a woman. The fun however was abruptly ended with the blaring red and blue sirens of the GCPD in the distance, Jack thought of all the problems that would unfold if he got caught and then looking to Evelyn she was yelling but it was as if he couldn't hear her till the ringing finally stopped.

"JACK !" Evelyn yelled as she hit his chest. "Grab the stuff in the back I need you now ok partner !" She yelled as she tried losing the cops.

Reaching in the back he grabbed the bag and looked inside. "Uhhh Evelyn is this really a good idea ?" He asked as he saw the bag full of spiked Caltrops and two creepy clown masks.

"Yea get that mask on and hand me the other Jack ok." She said as Jack handed her one of the masks while he placed on the other. "Ok now throw those out the side it will cut their tires to shreds ok."

Jack shook his head heavily as he began pouring the Caltrops onto the streets behind them as they fell the two officers in pursuit were quickly taken out as their cars slid to a grinding halt one crashing into a park vehicle and the other vehicle going front forward into a small bakery shop. Jack viewed what little he could through his clown mask as he looked back as they were now off scot free but that didn't sit well as above someone was grappling from roof to roof at first his eyes widened in amazement then shock as it was the young Batgirl rushing toward the vehicle till she landed on the roof. Evelyn was nearly taken off the road by Batgirl as she got ahold of her hand only for Jack to think quickly using one last Caltrop to stab into Batgirl's arm causing her to pull back in pain, Evelyn however got ahold of a small revolver she kept in the glovebox and fired it into the roof three times before it got knocked from her hand to the floor.

Soon Batgirl reached in grabbing Evelyn by the throat slightly choking her making the car crash slightly into several others but it continued going. "J-J-Ja- the.. gun GRAB IT !"

Jack looked dumbfounded but as Batgirl reached in he managed to grab ahold of the gun and took aim. As he did the beats of his heart raced ever faster with time itself feeling as it slowed to a snails crawl, with it all he could hear was his own heart with nothing else mattering in this moment. Pressing back the hammer and gun clicking ever so slightly and with it all the sound and noise came back as the bullet managed to hit it's target, Batgirl went falling from the vehicle and with it Evelyn regained control of the car and together both sped off into the night with Batgirl being left in the dust. An hour or so would pass as both Evelyn and Jack managed to get back toward Haly's Circus but hiding the car far off so no one would know where it came from, Jack's heart was still pounding from what just happened the sound and feeling of everything came back to him as it did he was jumped by Evelyn quickly as she was just had the most joyous look on her face.

"HAHAHAHA !" Evelyn just continued to be giddy and excited as she looked at Jack's slightly blank face that soon turned into a smile as he responded. "I-I-I can't believe we just did that I mean.. hahaha that was incredible !"

Evelyn shook her head up and down finally getting Jack excited. "Hahah ya see I told ya, you would have fun with me. And look what we just did out ran two cops and that Batgirl chick haha... and you were FUCKIN FANTASTIC !"

"Well... I mean it was mostly well you Evelyn I only helped slightly that's all. Plus you had all that-" Before Jack could finish however he felt the warm lips of Evelyn touch his as she embraced him. "W-W-What was that for ?"

A light blush came across her complextion before looking down. "I-I haven't had fun like that in a long time Jack. You.. well how about this ok." She whispered into his ear as she drew him in closer. "Come inside my place and will finish this conversation ok ?" She cooed softly to him as she kissed him yet again. Jack's face was a deep shade of red as Evelyn got her answer just by his expression as she led him into her trailer toying with him slightly but more then willing to help express her full gratitude to him in-person as the door shut behind them both.

Hours passed and day quickly rose in it's place as Jack awoke feeling better then he had in some time as he looked to the side he saw Evelyn covered in a sheet laying beside him asleep and looking peaceful as a few strands of her hair layed against her face that Jack moved away to see her full beautiful face. Her eyes opened slightly still slightly exhausted from last night yet she was more then willing to smile as she kissed his cheek and cozied up beside Jack who wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. They slept for a few more hours till he felt Evelyn slide out from his grasp who wore only a loose fitting shirt and nothing else underneath, Jack however enjoyed the view of he was staring at while he looked and saw his pale upper body had kiss marks from her red lipstick with each trailing down lower and all he could do was smirk and lay back feeling happy, however it ended as he got dressed and ready to head back to the university as he saw the time. Grabbing his clothes he began to head out before he was stopped midway in the door by Evelyn.

* * *

"Where you think you're going sooo soon you haven't had breakfast hmm, or we could skip that and get to something more... acrobatic hmm heh." She cooed in his ear as she bit him.

"As much as I would like that. I have class and I think Barbara would be upset if I didn't show up, plus we forgot to hang out the other day hah." He said as Evelyn buttoned up his loose fitting shirt.

She gave a big pouty face as she kissed his lips. "Aww no cake for you then hun, alright go on ahead will you come by tommorow after my next show to see me ?" She asked politely as she pulled him closer kissing him again.

Jack smiled as he kissed her hands. "Of course I'll be back I promise. I'll make sure to see you after the performance ok, you just make sure I get to see you smile after it all and you can laugh at my terrible jokes Evelyn."

Jack made his way out of her trailer only to be greeted by the sight of four men dressed in well tailored black suits with expensive gold chains around their necks and wearing black ski-masks, however one stood out from the others a man dressed in a well tailor white suit with gloves and his face was covered by a mettalic black skeleton mask. The man though his expression could not be seen his eyes gave away his whole expression from slight annoyance to overall anger, the man approached Jack and looked him over closely.

"So I take it your the one taking up with my friend Evelyn little man ?" He said as he pressed his finger against Jack's forehead. "Heh you don't look so special, besides I think it's time you left before I-"

A third voice entered the mix and it was Evelyn infuriated. "What the hell are you doing here Roman !?" She said as she pushed him away from Jack. "I told you to never come back here, were those not my exact words !"

"Heh don't worry doll I'm not staying long. Just needed to see for myself what sort of loser you decided to take up with, let's just say I'm not impressed by what I see." Roman said as he pointed directly to Jack.

Evelyn reminded Roman she wasn't his quickly with a slap to his skull mask, hiding the pain she held from the hit. "I want you to leave Roman. This time don't come back is that clear and stay outta my life."

Roman and his boys left behind both Jack and Evelyn as they returned to their car, speeding off from Haly's Circus. Jack however placed a hand on Evelyn in concern however she brushed him off as she went back inside without a word, deciding it was best to leave Jack managed to get back to the university in short amount of time to attend late morning classes. With those finished he made his way back to his dorm though he knew Barbara was probably waiting around to which he was right as she was waiting outside him for him, she looked to him with a slight bruise on her cheek from what looked like a fall but she appeared more worried at how he looked more happy then usual yet more ragged.

"Jack where you been ?" Barbara asked as she appraoched her friend. "You don't answer your phone for a full day and you miss classes you ok ?" Jack gave a quick smile to Barbara as he responded. "I'm fine Barbara, just been little preoccupied is all."

"Uh-huh then whats with that lipstick on your collar ?" She said smirking pointing to his collar. Jack looked to his shirt slightly worrying before seing it knowing the cats outta the bag as he responded. "Yea, yea it is, why you got a problem with it ?"

"Hahaha, why would I have a problem with it Jack ?" She asked as she hugged him tightly. "So who's the mystery girl, come on you gotta tell me, tell me, tell me !?" She said playing with his buttons slightly.

He simly huffed as he responded slightly annoyed. "Fine how about this lemme sleep and maybe just maybe I'll let you know by tommorow ?" Barbara looked at him as she layed a hand on her hip not liking that answer as she responded. "That isn't fair you know about me and Dick so why can't I know ?"

As he closed the door he kept it cracked as he responded to her. "That's the point of a secret Barbara plus it's a punchline even you wouldn't see coming heh." He said as he closed the door and went to lay onto his bed thinking of how he became so lucky in so short a time as he fell asleep.

 _"Ohhh how those times slip away like drops of rain, those moments of joy can become like sand in your mouth if you aren't careful. He had it all the young fellow did a fine future at a prestigious academy for dullards hehehe, a good friend who worried about his problems ohhh how she did care so much she did, then their was the lovely circus performer who he could make smile and laugh unlike anyone else. Buuuuut as I said these types of stories don't get happy endings, plus we need to skip ahead in this story abit as I have no need for the filler bits heheheh. So let's get to the juicy bits hehe, noooow where was I.. oh yes now since the boy had it all, he had however had to lose it all to gain a new perspective on the way this world worked hehohea let's start with the departure of a friend he thought he could count on."_

Jack's mind was silent and rang as if nothing was in their as his eyes were stuck on Barbara's face as though her lips moved nothing came out of them till the silence in his mind broke. "JACK ! are you at all listening to what I just said ?"

His eyes came to life slightly as he looked down at his food. "Uhh.. yea you.. your leaving the university. Umm when are you leaving ?" He asked as he picked at his food not having an appetite anymore."

Barbara looked for the words to say till they came out naturally. "Tommorow... I just need to get my barings for abit ya know. Plus my father understands, and I'll be moving in with Dick in the meantime since he lives in Bludhaven."

Jack looked to his canvas carrier as he handed it to Barbara. "Well... since your going I guess it's better late then never to give you this then. It took me some time to make it was for your birthday but it took longer then I thought."

Barbara looked over the painting seeing how beautiful it was as it was of her with her hair being slightly painted a deeper red almost as if it was on fire and her body covered with a snowy like backgroudn that matched well for what he was going for. Barbara looked back to Jack and leaned over giving him a kiss on his cheek as a thank you for crafting such a beautiful painting, Jack smiled though in his mind he still felt at a loss knowing his one friend at the university was now leaving by tommorow. Both however spent the rest of the day togeth as he wanted to spend time with Barbara knowing once she moved to Bludhaven it would be abit more difficult for them to see the other, however though this was a sad day in his mind he kept on the facade of being happy for her benefit.

"Listen Jack I know you aren't happy about me leaving but look you still have your girlfriend and you'll be happy with her won't you ?" She asked turning his head up to her. Jack looked to her and nodded as he finally answered. "Yes of course but your my best friend if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be happy being here Barbara."

She simply smiled as she hugged her friend for what would become neither to the others knowledge their last time. "I promise will see each other again ok Jack, your my best friend ok." She said smiling as they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Jack had no words left to say as Barbara made her way back to her dorm while Jack himself went to the only place he had left which was Haly's Circus spending a few bucks he watched as not only Evelyn performed but several other people which slightly cheered him up, with the show concluding he went by to see Evelyn who was happy to see him as she had something to show him. Both went back to her little trailer and entered and once the door closed they embraced each other, holding the other tightly not letting go as she had a big smile plastered on her face and he felt at ease with her, Jack told Evelyn about Barbara leaving and going to Bludhaven with her boyfriend and how being stuck at the university would be dull without her their.

"Jack sometimes people and things change, but listen I have no intention of changing or leaving you ok. You make me laugh and well... hehe your good in bed." She kissed him deeply to which he returned the kiss as he layed ontop of her as he spoke. " love you so much, I won't ever leave you either."

"Oh speaking of something I got two things for ya puddin hehe wait here." Evelyn said as she ran to a small closet grabbing a hastily put together purple wrapping around two objects. "Open them up ok I thought how you rarely wear much color I took the chance to make these for ya."

Upon opening the first and picking it up he saw the gift she made for him, it was a deep purple frock coat along with a with custom fitted green vest that would go along with it as Evelyn knew Jack liked green. He placed it back onto the bed and turned to Evelyn and kissed her lips showing how much he appreciated the gift he was given, when he turned back he slid the green vest on buttoning it fully then sliding on his new coat feeling it was loose yet well fitting to his frame, soon he felt the hands of Evelyn wrap around him as she kissed his cheek.

"You look so handsome and the color suits you puddin." Evelyn smiled as she kissed his cheek as she reached into his pocket pulling out some cards. "Come sit with me I wanna show you something ok."

Walking over to the bed he laid beside Evelyn as he rest his in her arms while she sorted the cards and pulled one out being the king. "Ok so you see this card here. This is the king it's the highest in the deck now I'm gunna shuffle him with the deck." As she did this Jack simply watched as she pulled out five cards from the deck wanting him to take one.

He picked one card and kept it hidden while he looked to Evelyn. "Does the king always win, or can any card win the game ?" He asked as she responded by pulling out the queen card. "In tarot decks the queen outranks the knight, while in normal decks it's between the king and jack cards hehe. But their are some cards yes why puddin ?"

"What about this one then, can it beat them all ?" Jack asked as he turned it over to show her and her face gave a smile as she kissed his forehead and responded "That's the wildcard it can beat anyone or be anything it wants to Jack, just like you hehe."

Jack looked to the card he held inbetween his fingers and seeing a jester with curved horns and tail and on it's backside the card said "Joker" while he looked he soon got distracted when Evelyn pulled him inclose as she couldn't stop smooching his forehead leaving red lipstick marks all over his forehead. He knew he could stop her but wouldn't as he enjoyed when she just messed with him but soon he jumped in tickling and kiss her neck getting her to giggle and snort to which her face became a bright red as both soon stopped and kissed and in unison they both came to say they loved the other. A few hours would pass with nightfall coming and Jack leaving Evelyn to allow her to get some sleep and with it neither had realised they were being watched from a distance, as with him gone several men in black suits arrived breaking into Evelyn's home and taking her by force. Across town Jack was nearly home but as he sat in the back of the cab the driver took him in the opposite direction, which at first confused him till the cabbie put a black mask on and shot him with a tranquilizer knocking him out cold with only darkness to keep him company.

The sound of footsteps and muffled screams were all that could be heard, the smell however was something different the smell of strong powerful chemicals brought Jack back to the world of the living as he looked at his surroundings as he was being held by two men in black masks near a large vat of greenish bubbling chemicals, while on the other end he saw Evelyn tied to a chair her make up running and the person next to her was Roman Sionis wearing in his mask once again. Jack felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of his head but he was more focused on Evelyn then the gun as soon Sionis spoke up.

"I tell you something right now kid, you know when Evelyn told me she didn't want to be my girl no more I accepted it without much concern I however had one problem and that was you." Roman said as he went to a nearby fire with a knife in it. "When I saw she took up with someone like you it made my skin crawl, I mean a college boy haha that was funny but it was even more funny how she though didn't want to be with me told me how you were going to be some big shot chemist so what better place then this spot haha."

"P-P-Please let her go. I'll do anything you want Evelyn isn't to blame alright please I beg you let her go !" Jack said as he struggled while Black Mask responded. "No. Sorry kid but a lesson is gunna be taught today or should I just say Blood For Blood, you thought you could take my girl from me ohh now I'm gunna take something from you kid, hold her still boys."

Jack's eyes went wide with a mixture of multiple emotions from shock, pain, and sadness to uselessness as he could hear Evelyns schrieks of pain as Black Mask used the heated knife to cut a Glasgow Smile into Evelyn's face that went from ear to ear, the burning of the blade along with pain of the cuts made her eyes well up with tears along with the taste of blood filling her mouth. Jack tried fighting his way free only to be knocked down hard to the grated floor and when he looked up he saw as Sionis reached for a gun pointing it at Evelyn's head.

"PLEASE ! DON'T DO IT SIONIS !" Jack reached out toward Evelyn and before the click of the gun he could only see Evelyn trying to mutter something through the pain of her cut face but it was for nothing as a single shot fired and with it silence.

"Once we finish with him dump them both in the vat below got it boys." Black Mask said as he saw Jack get brought before him who was still filled with tears in his eyes only to have his head pulled up by Sionis who smirked behind his mask. "Now let's see if your as big of a screamer as she was heh."

* * *

Jack's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth as the knife was brought to bare against his flesh as Black Mask carved into the sides of Jack's lips, the taste of blood began to fill his mouth and gush through Jack's teeth as it took every ounce of willpower to not scream for Sionis. The pain was the worse he felt as if his eyes were going to the back of his head as Sionis now cut into the other side of his lip finishing his macabre work and with it done, Jack felt the pain stop but it was only beginning as Sionis's men drug both Jack and Evelyn's body over to the edge of the platform ready for them to be dumped into the chemicals below. Jack tried reaching for the cold dead hand of his lover but it was for nothing as soon they were both tossed below into the chemical vat, the pain from the sliced smile was nothing compared to what he was feeling now from the chemicals that clung to his skin. The burning and searing pain they brought not only to his eyes and skin but to the wounds he was just given was enough to make a man cry to the heavens for it to stop, soon the pain slowly subsided as his body was flushed by the vat and into a drainage hole below which slid him out from the chemical plant vats to the outside of Gotham where his burning skin and wounds were greeted by the cool rushing water of a nearby stream which collided with the plants waste refuse outage.

Jack's skin and wounds itched constantly as he tore away at the small bits of flaked away skin as he washed his face and hair in the stream to make the itching stop trying to make it stop till the stream itself revealed his reflection to him. His skin was bleached a pale white and hair had become a deep green while his eyes became a brighter prominent green then before, this caused him to cry immensly as he claw at his new face unable to accept what happened to him and Evelyn, as he looked back he saw Evelyn wash up on the shore beside him and as he reached for her something stuck out in her right hand as if she was clutching it. As he moved her fingers gently he saw what it was a single playing card and within a single moment that felt like an eternity Jack couldn't help but begin to chuckle then laugh as he dropped the card revealing a joker playing card, the laughter became cracked and manic as he clutched his head in furious laughter even with the scars that slowly bled again he laughed maniacally into the night at the funniest joke that had just been played on not only him but all of those who would have it coming.

Picking himself up from off the muddy ground and grabbing ahold of Evelyn's body he made his way back to Haly's Circus onfoot and once their he placed her in bed, while his attention turned toward the gifts she gave him earlier the day before. Removing his wet and muddy clothes he got to work placing on the wardrobe that would define him from this moment on along with one extra touch as he grabbed Evelyns red lipsticks and created a crimson red smile across his lips and scars he had received along with adding some darkish shoe polish to his eyes for the finishing touch. Upon looking in the mirror all he could do was simply laugh and giggle uncontrollably as he smashed his hand into the mirror breaking it, as his laughing stopped he looked back to Evelyn's body reaching his hand out to her cheek he hesistated and pulled away, with that he grabbed two cans of gas and doused the entire room with it and using a king playing card lit the room ablaze leaving behind all of who he once was in that room with Evelyn.

 _"Noooow with all that mopping and sadness gone hehehah, we take you to now and that boy with all his faults and sadness finally saw what layed ahead of him, from the great shining towers of the rich of Gotham to the lowely junkies and freaks this city had to offer hehehhe, but their was of course one last thing left to purge from that intolerable past and it was the one who made him the man he was today. And well let's just say the guy had it all coming to-"_

"YOU FUCKIN FREAK !" Black Mask said as he sat tied to a chair beside a woman with long blonde hair, his most treasured little woman. "You think you can get away with this, you steal my money, my girl, and now this when I get loose your a dead man DEAD !"

He simply laughed insanely as he pistol whipped Black Mask over and over while the woman watched beside as she remained tied up. " _CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN AND PLAY ALONG !_ " He begun to laugh maniacally as he composed himself and continued. " _Noooow where was I... hmm ah yes that's right heheh, once the sad little man is out of the way all will be cleared and forgiven heheheh."_

"I'm gunna kill you Jack !" Black Mask said as he watched his captor stop in his tracks at that name and turn only to receive another hit to the face with his captor responding. _"HEHHAHAAH, Jack ooo no,no,no,no Jack is dead heheh their is only me now darling. Now lemme ask ya something what matters to you most hmm your chicken or your eggs ? Oh and by eggs I mean your eyes hehe and if your girl is gunna act like a chicken she can be the chicken hehe, cause I know but I have a time table to keep hehe."_

He placed the tape back on Black Mask's mouth and taped a fork to his hand, realising he was too far from doing it himself. _"Ohh need a little help partner hehe, I mean I didn't know mobsters had servants to feed them but if ya insist heheh."_ With one swift motion Black Mask felt the squish of his right eye and the screams that followed with the loss of his eye, while manic laughter filled the room. The muffled screams of Black Mask's girl made the moment pass quickly killing the mood and with it their captor walked over to her and placed a straight razor to her throat.

"W-W-WAIT !" Black Mask said as he tried reaching for her. "L-Let her go please, do with me what ya want but her she wasn't involved that night." Black Mask pleaded as he tipped his chair over trying to reach her. "Look.. you want money, my blood, women whatever you want I'll give it too ya.. just let her go."

Loosing the straight razor he undid her tape and leaned forward to her. _"Well missy hehe, looks like it's your lucky night hahaha. You can go, run along ok my boys will let ya go to hehe."_ He laughed as he undid her tape and let her run off but as she ran he had a qucik question. _"Ohhh and before ya go, tell me do you know what the best aspect of comedy is heheh ?"_

She simply shook her head no as she ran away, which annoyed her captor as he pulled a revolved out from his coat. Pulling the hammer back and the sound of the chamber clicking the gun went off a single bullet going through back of the young womans head as her body fell to the ground dead, Black Mask's one eye went wide first with shock then anger as he constant barrage of swearing and threats didn't reach his captors ears as he turned to face him and gave the answer to the question.

 _"And the answer is... TIMING HAHAHAHAHA. Ohhh that is the best source hehe, now onto you my little friend heh._ " He pushed Black Mask back up in his upright postion and smirked as he enjoyed the sight. _"Nooow hmm, even with all your threats and me being such a generous host I must admit I don't feel like your giving me the proper respect sooo I guess our time is up pal, Ohhhhh boys !"_

* * *

Two men entered the fray one being a small guy no more then reaching the height of someone's knee and the other being a very tall bulky individual with muscles on muscles both wore the same masks that Evelyn and Jack once wore so long ago when they first met, in their hands were two cannisters of gasoline. Quickly the poured a trail of gas from outside to inside and all over Roman Sionis, who continued to curse and spat empty threats toward his captors but they didn't listen. All three left the warehouse and took the body Roman's girl outside, with only the one who caught him looking back lighting a single match and tossing it to the ground, the fire ignited and followed the trail till it reached Roman with the door closing the echoes and howls of his screams were heard in the warehouse as he was left to burn alive. The fire reflected off his hollow green eyes in a way no one could ever describe as his smile slowly became creeping laughter and howls of joy into the dark night of Old Gotham as the final piece had been tipped over and with it the last thread of a once sane man.

/6 Hours Later/

Dozens of GCPD were on the scene of the warehouse along with Commisoner James Gordon who lit a cigarette as he looked to see the scene himself the infamous Black Mask, Roman Sionis torched alive in a warehouse the only thing able to identify him was his mask and the dental records. The other site however was a macabre scene a young blonde woman hanging from outside the factory by her neck and blood used to make a smile on her face, while on the side of the building written in red ink was a message for all of Gotham, however before he could look at it he saw the sight of his silent partner or should he say partners as both Batman and Batgirl arrived on the scene to see what occured.

"Gimmie the layout Jim, what happened here tonight ?" Batman asked as he walked the scene with Gordon while Batgirl surveyed the surrounding area and the body of the woman.

"Well it isn't what we should call normal Batman, not only did someone take out one of the biggest crime bosses in Gotham but killed his girl as well. Not sure why yet maybe as a warning but my guys don't know, plus theirs the message the perp left."

Batman examined Sionis's body seeing he was tied forcefully to the chair but what parts of the cement floor that had not been burned he could see traces of blood which showed Sionis was beaten and tortured before his death by fire. Returning outside he went to examine the body of the woman aside from just Batgirl seeing she too was bound and the single gunshot wound to the head was the cause of death, however he noticed the slight cut above her throat which was definitely a knife using his tech he analysed and managed to get a fingerprint however the print was unreadable as if the killer had no finger prints in any known database which was puzzling. However he went on to analyse the message left behind by the killer and saw it along with Batgirl and Gordon.

 _"Once a mighty and raoring lion ruled the plains of his kingdom without fear nor competition, with many lionesses at his back. Yet one lioness had her eyes turned to the most unlikely of beasts in his kingdom a young zebra who's stripes mesmerized her to his tune and he mesmerized by her boldness and strength. Yet the mighty lion grew jealous of this betrayal and so ripped her throat out to teach a lesson to the young zebra, yet the mighty lion refused to simply kill the zebra. The lion thought it weak and frail yet he gave the zebra it's teeth and with those teeth he ripped the lions throat out along with those of his other lionesses of his pack, the zebra now runs wild and free testing it's bite to all creatures of the dead lions kingdom as their are other lions to bite into the zebra would taste them all and make them fear his bite in his new kingdom _ Sincerely J"_

Batman's eyes narrowed at the message and his fists clenched in anger, Jim took another hit of his cigarette while Batgirl just looked it over again and again not understanding it before Jim finally spoke up.

"I know I hate bein right on some things Batman but whoever this guy is... he's just getting started isn't he ?" Jim looked to Batman who said nothing as he turned to leave, with Jim just talking to himself. "That's a definite yes then... shit."

Batgirl soon followed Batman as both got to the batmobile and drove off and she could see he had a full on scowl on his face as she answered. "Look will find the guy who did this and when we do will bring him in Bruce, don't let it get to you ok ?"

"The man who did this is insane. He won't stop at one he'll keep going that message was as plain as day the threat the zebra poses to the lions of Gotham City, an analogy for the mob bosses of Gotham. Black Mask was just the start of this whole thing." Batman said as he and Batgirl sped off into the night to hopefully find this individual.

* * *

/Unknown Location/

Dim lights were radiating from within the room as he sat alone humming and whispering to himself, with the screams of Roman's voice radiating in his mind as he stuck glue to the back of several pictures and stuck them to a board. The faces of the Falcone Crime Family, the Maroni Crime Family, and Bertinelli Crime Family with at the top being Black Mask who was scrapped out with a big smiley face beside it. Sitting back in his chair he looked over the board with one of his masked clown men approaching him fearfully as he was a former member of Black Mask's gang.

"Uh... Sir. Their ready for you now" The guy said as his hands shook holding his gun.

 _"Ahhh execellent hehe... get the boys ready it's time we paint this town red and give them little lions some big ol'wedgies heheahhaha !"_

The new member of the crew chuckled hesistantly as both he and the Joker laughed and with it both headed into the next room where dozens of guys wearing a wide variety of makeshift clown masks stood with guns stolen from Black Mask's turf and so forth and the newly named Joker gave a simple and very easy speech to his boys and what they would receive.

 _"Gentlemen, scoundrels, thieves, and killers today marks a new day in Gotham's history heheh. Today we change the way this city see's it's criminals no more will we simply steal, and make money no no no. Now we will show Gotham and those who stand in our way that those who have been brushed aside by the lions that the zebra have wide fanged jaws of our own hehehe, and with it we shall take what we want and make it into our own visage hehe. And if any of you fine upstanding citizens come across a bat-shaped FREAK ! a full 10,000,000 dollar prize shall be yours hows that sound hahahahha !"_

With that last part all members of Joker's newly minted gang yelled as they raised their guns letting off gunfire into the building which caused Joker to twirl about his men letting out his insane laughter as his voiced echoed and rebounded off the walls of the place as in this moment he felt truly free with his laughter and eyes wide and manic in expression.


End file.
